


Deadman's Bones

by Loktipus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Fanart, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loktipus/pseuds/Loktipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sits on a throne of bones in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadman's Bones

Blood seemed like a good color medium. made in artrage 4 point something, in 4 hours.

 

 

For sale on redbubble [ [x](http://www.redbubble.com/people/loktipus/works/12129247-deadmans-bones?p=t-shirt) ]

Also my Tumblr [ [x](http://peepmouse.tumblr.com/) ]

 


End file.
